dirk_gentlys_holistic_detective_agency_2016fandomcom-20200213-history
Todd Brotzman
Character "I am ''not ''your Watson, asshole!" Todd Brotzman, played by Elijah Wood, is Dirk's reluctant sidekick/assistant. A bellhop who spends all of his money to help his sister Amanda afford her Pararibulitis treatment, a disease which he was previously cured of. It is later revealed he lied about ever having it, and lived a pattern of deceit and theft, and now has attempted to reverse his guilt by taking care of his sister. History Todd went to college (institution/subject unknown), and while there lied about having the family disease (pararibulitis) so his parents would send him money and he wouldn't have to work. He later dropped out of college- he told his family it was because of the disease, when in actuality he was failing because he skipped classes. He began dedicating his time to his band, Mexican Funeral, instead. Unfortunately his dishonesty had repercussions, and the band broke up six years ago after he sold all their equipment and lied about it being stolen. He told his sister that the break-up was a result of his pararibulitis. Sometime in the following years, Amanda became sick with the disease, and Todd told her and the rest of his family that he had recovered so that she could use the money for her treatment. But it was too late, the family savings were depleted from years of his 'treatments'. Ever since he has been wracked with guilt over the lie and its repercussions, and has been trying to support her by paying for her medication. Personality "Todd always attempts to solve things with the fewest steps possible; despite being a compassionate, sweet, smarter than-average man, Todd often finds himself at the intersection of morally gray crossroads." -Max Landis on Todd Brotzman in the Show Bible (X) Relationships Dirk Gently Dirk is Todd's best friend, although this is a fact Todd stands in firm denial of for much of the series. Though Todd is initially reluctant to have anything to do with Dirk, and their relationship is fraught with tension and 'strategic no-truthing', the two form a close bond over the course of the first season that is set up to be the central friendship of the series. Dirk is shown to be very fond of Todd from the first episode, and though Todd vehemently denies any fondness or responsibility towards Dirk he appears to be easily drawn in to his world. Todd also appears to trust Dirk a great deal, going so far as to tell Dirk his secret about faking the family disease within a week of meeting him. Sometimes this trust is tested by Dirk's cryptic comments and tendency to withhold pertinent information, and they have a brief but hard-hitting fallout over it in season one. But by the end of the season Todd appears to have mostly forgiven Dirk, and seems tentatively enthusiastic to join him on future cases. "I'm here because I'm your friend. Besides, I don't want to miss out on when the next case starts." ''-Todd Brotzman to Dirk Gently, s1e8 'Two Sane Guys Doing Normal Things''' Amanda Brotzman Farah Black Category:Characters